Camping week SATODAI
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: one week camping with school. Daisuke and Satoshi need to share a room, but they don't know they share the same love too. When they find out, problems begin to form, and this causes startled teachers LEMON IN CHAPTER 5!
1. One Bed

HEJ, this is my first Fanfic, and i really hope u like it, and uuhh... i don't really know what to say...

disclaimer: i don't own DNangel,

--

Daisuke stared into the challet. "uuuhh... Okayyyy..." "what ..?" Satoshi asked, who now, too, was staring into the challet. It wasn't a very big one, but there was only one bed in it, luckily it wasn't a single person bed. Daisuke stared at Satoshi, and both heads flushed. They walked in, and started unpacking.

_Heyy Daaiiiissukkeeee._

Daisuke sighted

_What.. Dark?_

_U are going to have fun, aren't u?_

Again Daisuke's head turned red.

_Shut up Dark. _

_gimme a reason_

Daisuke sighted once again. This is going to be a long week.

Suddenly Daisuke smacked to the ground, and Satoshi immediately turned around to see what was happening, but by doing that, he also tripped, right on top of Daisuke ( me: I know, OOC O.o).

The door opened. "Daaiissukkeee...oh...Am I interrupting something?" Both boys immediately sat up. "WHA... no... we just fell." "with ur lips almost brushing against each other..." They turned red and looked away. "btw... **sensei** (teacher, master) called, we should go and help making the dinner."

EVENING, WELL NIGHT ACTUALLY

Satoshi opened his eyes when he noticed something heavy on his chest. He looked down, and immediately his heart started pounding faster.

_+ hey satoshi + _

_+what ? +_

_+ having a HARD time? + _

_+ haha haha ... Krad.. haha... not funny+_

_+ well actually...+_

"no_!" _

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes, and noticed he was laying on Satoshi's chest, not that he had a problem with that. He stared into those icey-bleu eyes. And smiled softly.

_ieuuww Daisuke ... u smiled at Creepy boy._

_dark shut up, shouldn't u be sleeping?_

_uuhhhmmmm...wel actually, i couldn't, because u were laying on creepy boys chest_

_soo?_

_okay.. I KNOW u love him, u don't need to prove that to me, now will u pleaseee get off his chest._

_no_

Dark growled, which made Daisuke smile even more.

--

Satoshi looked into those Bright red eyes, and noticed Daisuke was smiling at him. 'why isn't he getting of my chest, with eyes widened in shock and horror, .. and disgust.'

_+because he liiikkkkeeesss u+_

_+Krad... second time, SHUT UP, he likes Riku, remember, he is straight+_

_+ straight as a banana?+ Krad asked with a singsong voice._

_Satoshi mentally sighted._

_+Krad... I'm saying it for the last time... SHUT UP+_

He smiled softly at Daisuke. "comfortable?" he asked silently. Daisuke nodded.

Suddenly Daisuke sat up straight. "gomen... i need to go to the bathroom." He smiled, and crawled over Satoshi.

When he came back, Daisuke, as clumsy as he is, he tripped over his own feet, and fell with his face, right in Satoshi's crotch. (me: ohh my x evil smirk)

Satoshi immediately sat op, and his eyes were wide of surprise. "Daisuke? Are u alright? Are u feeling sick?" Daisuke just shook his head, but he didn't pull up, he actually LIKED lying like that.

And after a few minutes, he just fell asleep. Satoshi slowly pulled Daisuke up, and laid him on his pillow. He sighted and lookup at the ceeling. Tomorow he would tell him, or the day after, but he surely will this week. "**aishiteru** ( i love u ) Daisuke." He whispered silently. He turned to his side, and looked at Daisuke, who was smiling. "**Daisuki** ( to like someone/ i like)" the red-head whispered.

--

pls revieuw :) after 3 reviews i'll put on the next chapter, which is almost ready :)


	2. beach

**MORNING**

Eyes shot open when Sensei opened the door, yelling that it was about time to get up, and that everyone was already in the Main-challet, eating. "NIWA, HIWATARI! U both overslept, maybe if u wouldn't talk all night, u wouldn't oversleep." "we didn't talk." Satoshi said coldly as he step out of the bed. "NIWA! WAIK UP!" Sensei called. "hrmmm... 5 more minutes." Satoshi walked into the bathroom, wettened his lil towel, and (wringde) it out above Daisuke's head. "WHA..!" the red-head immediately said up. Satoshi smirked. "gomen Niwa-kun..." Sensei sighted and left the challet after yelling ("u have about 5 minutes to get ready!") to them. "I'll pay u back for that," Daisuke said smirking. "how?" "well.. That's a surprise of course."

_What are u planning? Dark suddenly asked out of nowhere ._

_i won't tell u_

_why not_

_cuz u wouldn't like it.. duuhh._

_u're going to kiss creepy boy aren't u?_

_A slight blush appeared on his face._

_and what if i would?_

_IIIEEUUUWW DAISUKEE... IT'S CREEPY BOY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT..._

Daisuke smiled. It would be the perfect way to show Satoshi how he fell.

_that, Dark, Is exactly why I'll do it. _

He could here Dark making choking noises, and smirked.

"Daisuke?" The red-head looked up. "talking with Dark?" He nodded. "about?" "something." Satoshi sweatdropped ( me: OOC?) "We better should be going to the Main-challet." Daisuke nodded.

"Daisuke! Here!" Daisuke saw Riku waiving at him. Oh boy, could she be bothersome sometimes. After this school trip I'll definitely break up with her. "gomen Riku. I'm sitting with Hiwatari-kun today, I have some things to talk with him about." She nodded and just turned around to her sister.  
when they sat down Satoshi asked what he wanted to talk about. "nothing actually." "then why...? She is ur girlfriend..." Daisuke nodded. "until the end of the week, I'm going to break up." "why?" "love is over, and i fell in love with someone else." Daisuke smiled softly. "who?" "gomen Satoshi, Can't say. It was already tough to ...uuhhmm... accept the fact for myself that i love him." Satoshi's eyes widened. 'him?' he asked himself.

LATER IN THE CHALLET WHILE PUTTING ON THEIR SWIMMING CLOTHES

"uuh Daisuke?" Daisuke turned around, after pulling up his swimming short. "Back in the main-challet u said that it was already hard to accept the fact that u love him." Daisuke nodded. "i know." Daisuke walked closer to Satoshi, who was staring at him. He pushed Satoshi against the wall, and pushed his lips onto the olders. Satoshi's eyes widen, but it didn't even took a second for him to close them and kiss back. Daisuke smiled. "I knew it." He mumbled, and he kissed Satoshi again.

When they started to deepen the kiss, someone suddenly knocked on the door. They broke apart, and told the person to come in. Riku entered the room and looked at the two boys who were panting a lil. "u coming?" she asked Daisuke. He looked at Satoshi, who nod. "hai." He took Satoshi by his wrist and pulled him with them. "wha...!?" Daisuke smiled. "U're coming with me of course."

At the beach Riku suddenly turned around and looked into Daisuke's ruby eyes. "Daisuke... Do u still love me?" He was shocked, (me: of course he was, who wouldn't be shocked O.o,) Riku smiled softly. "It's okay Daisuke, I already know." He noticed the tears in her eyes, but still she was smiling. "but I want to know one thing. Are u in love with some other girl?" He shook his head, and well, he wasn't lying, because the one he fell in love with was a guy, right.

When Riku was out of sight. Daisuke turned around, took Satoshi by his wrist, and pulled him with him into the ice-cold sea.  
"Whoa... COLLDDD!!"  
Daisuke grinned, knowing which effect this will have, on himself as well.

They walked deeper and deeper into the water. When suddenly Daisuke tripped over a rock or something, and fell upon Satoshi, lips on the others, his hand touching the others crotch, both going under.

Da_isuke.. what do u think about getting above the surface_

Meanwhile Krad said the same thing to Satoshi.

When they finally were above the surface, Daisuke noticed he was Dark.

_DARK.. WTH.._

_pictures always work his alter ego said smirking._

_ur mean!! 'wince' I want out._

_okay okay, it's not like i want to stay with creepy boy like this._ he said looking down to Satoshi's hand, which was on his abdomen.

_thnQ_

Daisuke threw himself into the sand, of course they both still had this 'lil' problem, but that would go away. Hopefully before someone finds them.  
He looked at Satoshi, who now, too, was laying in the sand, his hand covered the Ruby's. They both smiled.

After a while, the problem was gone, they noticed the sun was gone. They opened their eyes and saw sensei standing above them. "boys… sleeping again?" They both stared at Sensei. "well… u two are late for lunch."

They walked into the main-chalet, where everybody was eating already. Of course they had already switched into their normal clothes, and they weren't holding hands anymore, because everybody would be staring.


	3. beach 2

**EVENING**

Satoshi sneaked into the bathroom, where Daisuke was showering, he slowly opened the curtain, and gave Daisuke a poke. The red-head jumped, and turned around, only to be pushed against the wall. Satoshi placed his lips against the other's, and asked for entrance, which Daisuke gladly granted him. "Satoshi… ur clothes are soaked." He only nodded, and took off his shirt.

Daisuke laid his hand on the other's chest, going over the six-pack. Then he lowered his hand, and unbuttoned Satoshi's pants. Slowly he lowered his hand further, and took a hold of the bleunette's member, softly stroking it. He received a moan from HIS Satoshi, and he bent to kiss Satoshi in the neck. At once they heard a knock on bathroom door. "bad timing." Daisuke said silently as he grabbed a towel, softly pushed Satoshi behind the shower wall, and opened the door. "yes Sensei?"

"why are u two in the bathroom? It's almost time to sleep." "gomen Sensei. But I was just about the brush my teeth, and Satoshi is showering." Sensei looked at him with a deep look, and then nodded. "okay. But the lights should be out in about 15 minutes." Daisuke nodded. "hai." "oh and Satoshi, if the water is too cold, don't be so noisy."

When both boys heard the chalet-door close, Satoshi came from behind the wall. "that was close." Daisuke nodded. "very close… man am I glad he thought you were so noisy because of the water." He smirked, and when they both are laying in the bed, they cuddle up and closed their eyes.

--

_A/N:sorry it's such a short one, but actually it's a part of ch 2, which i noticed, kinda dissapeared (i have a freaky computer O.o)_


	4. thunderstorm

**MORNING DAY 3**

"Satoshi ! Daisuke! You're late again! Get up now!" Sensei 'slammed open the door, and saw the two boys laying cuddled up. "o.kay..."

Both boys opened their eyes, and saw Sensei staring at them. Then they noticed they were laying in each others arm, and to cover it up, they both immediately pulled away and apologized to each other.

"u two are late... again..." "gomen sensei."

The teacher left, and both boys started getting dressed. "damn that was close again." "u.hu" they stared at each other and started to laugh.

--

After breakfast in the main-chalet, Sensei raised himself. "students. Today's activities will be cancelled because there will be a storm." Students started to mumble. "Group A, today it's ur turn to do the dishes, and because Daisuke and Satoshi were late, they'll clean the tables, and sweep the floor, everyone else can go to their Chalet and do what they like, but! Do not leave the property."

--

Daisuke sighted and threw himself on the bed. IT was already a few hours later, and they finally were ready cleaning. "Man...that took to long, I'm exhausted." Satoshi nodded. "I agree." Suddenly the bleunette started to search for something in his bag. "What are u searching?" "my laptop. I installed this videogame, but I haven't played it yet. How about we play it together?" Daisuke nodded.

About half an hour later it started to rain, and then a loud 'BOOM' was heard. Daisuke jumped. "Wha...What was that?" he stared at Satoshi, when he saw a light flash outside the window. He stared outside, and again, there was the 'BOOM' again.

Daisuke crawled underneath the sheets, and hided himself. Satoshi snickered, and closed his laptop. He took the tip of the cheat and looked underneath it. "Daisuke. It's just a thunderstorm." "I..I know, but I hate thunderstorms!" Again Satoshi snickered. "It's not funny. Isn't there something u are scared about?" Satoshi nodded. "oh.. yes I have my fears too, and my biggest is Krad."

# Satoshi-same, Am I really that scary?#

"yes Krad u are." Daisuke looked at him, he didn't need to keep silent when they were alone, and Satoshi thought that Daisuke had the right to know what they were talking about.

#Why?#

"let's see Krad. Ur am homicidal angel, and not to forget, u're very sadistic, Why would I be afraid do u think?"

#oh. Yeah. That.#

"yes. That. Krad." Satoshi peeped under the sheets "Daisuke, really there is nothing scary about a thunderstorm." "yes there is."

Another light flash, another boom. "YIKES!" Daisuke rolled himself even more into the sheets, and Satoshi snickered. The bleunette again lifted the tip of the sheets, and crawled under them too. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke, who was shivering.

Riku slowly opened the door. "Daisuke? " she looked around and saw nobody. "Daisuke? Where are u?" then she noticed the bulge in the sheets. She took a part and pulled the sheets away, revealing Daisuke in Satoshi's arms, shivering. "uhmm... Am I interrupting something?" Satoshi looked up, and another thunder was heard. "YIKES!" Daisuke buried himself more into his lovers arms. "no... why are u here?" "well, I came to ask if we could play cards, but... I don't think Daisuke feels safe enough to leave the chalet." She snickered. "It's not funny!" Daisuke said, his voice muffled by Satoshi's T-shirt. Again Riku snickered. "well I'm going back. Have fun!" She left the chalet and Daisuke grumbled. "She's making fun of me again, I hate it when she does that." Daisuke's voice was still muffled by the shirt.

A few more loud booms, and it seemed the storm was calming down, but not for very long, cuz a lil further there were more clouds. Daisuke sighed, and Satoshi placed his lips on his red-heads forehead. "now… What do you want to do?" "hide?" "except hiding." "can we play the videogame again?" Satoshi smiled, and gave Daisuke another kiss. "of course we can."

--

chapter 5 is already written, i only need to type it over and send it in :), so it won't take very long


	5. problemssecrets reveiled LEMON

**Evening day 3**

Daisuke whined. "The game is already complete?" Satoshi nodded. "I think CSI games are just to easy, u only need to search some things, further everything is automatic." Now Daisuke nodded, and Satoshi closed his laptop, putting it back in his bag.

When he crawled on the bed again, he noticed that Daisuke wasn't on his place anymore. "Daisuke?" At once he felt himself being pushed on his back with Daisuke on top of him.

"Why don't we finish what we started yesterday?" Asked Daisuke huskily, making Satoshi smile.

--

Only a few minutes later they both were naked, and the lights were turned off. Daisuke gave his bleunette a kiss, and lowered himself more and more, before taking the now officially uke's member in his mouth.

When Satoshi came, Daisuke swallowed a lil and let the rest escape from his mouth so it flooded over Satoshi's abdomen. The red head started to cover his fingers (and member) with the cum.

Satoshi gazed down at his lover, and gasped when he felt a finger enter his ass. It didn't hurt, it just felt a lil uncomfortable and it seemed that Daisuke knew it, 'cuz he added another finger, making a scissor move. Once again, a gasp escaped Satoshi's lips. This time it did hurt,

Daisuke waited until the look on Satoshi's face had softened, before adding a third finger. He spread them a few times, and then he must've hit something (me: Satoshi's prostate of course (n.n) ), because Satoshi moaned in pleasure.

"found it." The red head said smiling, as he pushed his finger once more into that spot. Then he pulled his fingers out, and positioned himself to enter Satoshi.

The bleunette took a deep breath and nodded, immediately feeling something much bigger enter him. 'oh god! IS he big!' He took another deep breath. 'it hurts it hurts!'

When Daisuke was all the way in, he waited again for the painful look on Satoshi face to at least soften, or disappear. 'damn… holding back is haarrrdddd.' Daisuke thought to himself, and as if Satoshi had heard it, the bleunette nodded.Daisuke pulled out, and slammed back in, immediately aiming for that spot again.

A few slams later, Satoshi already felt like he was about to come. He again moaned into the plush bear, because it would be really, really bad if they would be heard.

"omg.. Daisuk!" Satoshi whispered huskily. "I'm going to come al-" Satoshi could never end his sentence because he felt Daisuke come inside himself, sending himself too over the edge.

Stars danced before their eyes, and it were pretty shiny stars, because they didn't notice the lights being switched on.

Daisuke collapsed onto his lover, both boys panting heavy, with their eyes closed. "we should do this again sometimes." Daisuke silently said against HIS uke, his bleunette. Satoshi nodded.

And it was then they heard someone cough and they opened their eyes in horror. "Daisuke! Satoshi!" Sensei sounded shocked. They didn't dare to move. "I'll give u 10 minutes to quickly wash yourself, get dressed, and come outside the chalet."

--

Daisuke looked into the mirror and tears gathered in his eyes. Satoshi hugged him."omg!" Daisuke cried, and some tears rolled over his cheeks. "if he tells our parents we'd be dead!"

Sensei looked up as both boys came outside, Daisuke's eyes were red from crying, and they both looked a lil scared.

During the walk to the teachers chalet (me: and it was pretty far, wonder why? x) ), Satoshi poked Sensei because he wanted to ask something.

"Sensei?" Sensei turned around. "we understand that u have to tell the other teachers, but please! Do not tell our parents. They'd kill us." Sensei raised an eyebrow. "Satoshi… I'm sure that they will accept u as u are." "no sensei, really, they wouldn't." Satoshi looked at Daisuke, who nodded, they could tell a lil part about their families, but they of course wouldn't mention Dark or Krad.

"u see. Daisuke is the only one to continue the Niwa-bloodline, and I'm the last Hikari. That's point one, point 2 is, our families hated each other since the beginning." Now a tear escaped even from Satoshi's eyes. Sensei sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

--

When Sensei was telling the other teachers what had happened, Satoshi was holding Daisuke in his arms. "Daisuke, Satoshi? U do understand that we need to tell your parents about this, do u?" This was the breakpoint for Daisuke to burst into tears. He sank deeper into Satoshi's arms. At once Satoshi had this familiar feeling, he preferred not to feel.

# KRAD ! NOT NOW!#

#I'll kill them for hurting u satoshi-sama!#

#KRAD NO! DAMNIT, we're in front of teachers! They can't find out!"

Satoshi grabbed his chest. "Daisuke, step back." He whispered as he fell on his knee's. Daisuke kneeled down, next to Satoshi. "Is it him?" The bleunette nodded.

"ahh! Daisuke run! Try to take the teachers away here, they pant can't pant know." He couldn't hold back Krad anymore. "Daisuke ru-AAAHHH!"  
It felt like his back was being ripped into pieces as Krad came out.

"so.. Daisuke.. nice to see u again." Daisuke growled. "Krad. Give Satoshi back. U're ruining everything! BAKA!"

"tututu." The 'angel' took Daisuke's chin. "Why don't u let my other half, Dark Mousy out? He'll at least be able to protect those teachers." "what are u planning?" the red-head snapped.

The teachers stared at what was happening, they had no idea what was going on.

"to kill them, hello… I'm the homicidal, sadistic angel part of your alter ego. Now call your curse out, I want some fun.."

+Daisuke ! let me out!+

Dark started to send pictures of Satoshi naked. He transformed.

"sorry Daisuke.. this is going to hurt.."

+What are u planning?!+

"well, I need wings, and Wiz isn't here, so I'll need to use my own."

It only took a few seconds for Darks wings to appear, but that didn't make it less painfull.

"ahh.. Dark Mousy… Long time not seen."


	6. Chapter 6

"ahh.. Dark Mousy… Long time not seen."

--

"shut up Krad. Are u stupid?" Krad stared at him. "they've hurt Satoshi-sama by hurting Daisuke." "that is no reason… no quit being stupid, and go back into Satoshi mind, u've already ruined enough." "so did u." Dark kicked Krad on his shins. "okay. We both ruined it. But we really should let the boys back now. Those teachers are staring at us." Krad stared at his right, were the teachers were standing. "okay.. but next time we meet, Mousy, we'll definitely fight."

Satoshi fell onto the ground, and Daisuke immediately ran to him.  
The teachers were still gazing at both of them, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Satoshi, the commander, was in love with Daisuke, who was the phantom thief, and not to forget, Satoshi had this Krad inside of himself, who seemed to be the other half of the thief. They were confused.

Sensei was the first to speak. "what was that all about?" he sounded in shock. Daisuke opened his mouth to talk. "just. Forget it, I don't think I want an explanation ." the red-head sighed. "do u understand now, why we can't tell our families. We are born enemy's. Just because of this fcking curse!" Tears gathered in his eyes again, and the teachers remained silent, except for one, they didn't know that teacher but it didn't matter. "I think we should just separate u for tomorrow night. We wont tell your parents, and we wont tell anyone about what we just saw, I think." Daisuke smiled softly. "thank u." "but tonight. U two will sleep here, we have two beds left, so u both sleep separated, probably tomorrow will be the same way. Now we are going to sleep. Satoshi u sleep here, Daisuke u sleep on the other side of the room.

--

Daisuke turned around in his bed and stared at the place were Satoshi was laying. It seemed like the bleunette was sleeping, but he wasn't he was very mad at Krad, and having an argument with him.

#Krad U ARE STUPID#

#quit saying that…#

# but u revieled my secret, and Daisuke's. U. ARE. STUPID#

# quit. Saying. THAT… go to sleep or something.#

#I hate u.#

#yeah I already know that, but I already said so many times I'M SORRY!#

#shut up krad#

Satoshi gazed at were Daisuke lays. 'to bad we got caught.' He sighed.


	7. Lies ?

Daisuke's eyes shot open. "oh no!" he whispered a lil panicked. "not again!" he crawled underneath his cheats. "Is it always like this here?" He heard a loud boom. "oh GOD!" he stood up, and sneaked to Satoshi. "Sato-kun?" the bleunette softly opened his eyes. "hmm?" "there is a storm again, can I lay with u? I'm scared…"

The bleunette smiled, and hold up the cheat so Daisuke could crawl next to him. "of course u can, my love."

Daisuke crawled next to his bleunette and Satoshi held his arms around Daisuke. "come here." They cuddled up, and slowly fell asleep.

--MORNING DAY 4--

Sensei sighed as he noticed Daisuke was laying next to Satoshi. "boys… Get up!"

Daisuke was the first to open his eyes. "oh-ow" "indeed oh-ow." Said the teacher. "didn't we tell u to sleep apart."

Now Satoshi too, opened his eyes, and gazed at Sensei. "gomen Sensei… There was a storm last night, and Daisuke is terrified of storms." Sensei gazed at Daisuke. "is that true?" The red-head nodded. He didn't like admitting it, but there was no other way out, else they would be in trouble for crawling together.

"ok… but next time, first ask a teacher for help." Daisuke gazed. 'He doesn't expect from me to crawl with a Sensei isn't he, cuz that's gross…!'

**+it indeed is.+**

Daisuke jumped, and Satoshi snickered.

+OH GOD! DARK! Why do u always scare me like that?!+

**+because it's fun….+**

+it's not…+

Daisuke felt arms being wrapped around him, and he heard Satoshi whisper in his ear. "Dark?" the bleunette asked silently. "yeah… he thinks it's fun to scare me…"

Sensei just gazed as Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke.

**+meh, Daisuke… One question…+**

"what Dark…" Daisuke said a lil annoyed, again Sensei just stared.

**+ Since when in the night were u laying by Creepy boy?+**

Daisuke sighed. "will u pleaseee quit calling him creepy boy? He. Is. Not. Creepy. He's cute."

Satoshi gazed at his boyfriend while actually turning red. (me: he can do that ? Oo)

**+Daisuke u're talking out loud.+**

"I know…"

**+please talk in your mind to me…+**

"give me a reason…It's not like they don't know about u or something, since u came out yesterday…"

**+I'm sorry about that, but it was that, or letting the teachers get killed…+**

"okay I'll talk in my mind with u, but only because u did yesterday to save the teachers."

**+thank u+**

"you're welcome"+ but now, I'm going to give attention to my boyfriend…+

**+yeah I already thought that…+**

Daisuke turned around in Satoshi arms, and noticed the bleunette now had the shade of his (daisuke's!! no misunderstanding here!) hair.

Daisuke smirked. "I made u blush" he said happily. The bleunette's head turned just a lil redder. Daisuke placed a shy kiss on Satoshi's lips, forgetting about the fact that they were in the Chalet of the teachers. "It's because I said u're cute isn't it." The bleunette nodded, and Daisuke placed another kiss. "the truth can be said."

"ahum boys……………"

Daisuke turned around to see all teachers standing there, staring at them. Both boys were now 9 times the shade of Daisuke's hair.

" u can go to your chalet to wash urself, and get dressed, we'll wake the others up in 15 minutes."

They both stood up. "uuhhmm one by one that is." Sensei sweatdropped thinking about the night before when he entered the chalet. "Satoshi, u go first. In five minutes I'll come and check if u are ready, so Daisuke can shower, I'll stay in the chalet then, so u don't … u know…" Again both boys blushed, remembering the fact that Sensei was in their chalet on the moment they made love.

**--LATER IN THE MAIN-CHALET—**

Daisuke ploffed next to Satoshi. "mannnn… that sucked." Satoshi nodded. "to bad we got caught…" The other turned beat-red. "that was pretty embarrassing…" Suddenly The Harada-twins sat themselves next to the both boys. "what was embarrassing?" the oldest of the two asked.

"nothing!" Daisuke's head turned even more red now. "u're lying. Have u already found a new girlfriend maybe?" The red-head shook his head. "no." "a boyfriend maybe?" she just said this to joke, but here smirk disappeared when Daisuke remained silent. "oh. My . GOD! DAISUKE!"

Daisuke looked down.. "gomen Riku." "who is it, Takeshi?" he shook his head. "It's me…" Satoshi said. Riku gazed at him. "U lied to me at the beach !!" "no I didn't." Daisuke said. "u asked or I was in love with another girl! Sato is not a girl!" Riku gazed even more, Risa had already left.

"and when would u tell me u were gay!?" Riku yelled this a lil too loud, and everybody was looking at them. Satoshi gazed at them, and waved his hand in such a way to show them it's not interesting.

"I would've told u… but not this week…. I would have told u, when I thought u'd be ready to hear it!"

She ran away mad. "I can't believe it!" she mumbled angry, before slamming the door closed.


	8. Last night

**--EVENING DAY 4--**

"Daisuke. U're sleeping in the same bed as yesterday. Satoshi u too, no cuddling together tonight." Both boys nodded. "now you can go wash yourself and make your bags, one by one… Daisuke u first, Satoshi, u can go if Daisuke is back here."

Satoshi threw himself on the bed. Both boys their bags were in the teachers chalet, just like the boys themselves. Their own chalet was complete empty.

The teachers left their Chalet to go tell everybody it was time to put out the lights, and go to sleep.

Daisuke crawled next to Satoshi on the bed, and hugged him. "I love u, Sato, I really love u." The bleunette smiled and hugged his boyfriend tighter. "I love u too, my love." They both sighed. It was their last night that they could spent together, and they had to spent it in the teacher chalet.

They hugged each other even tighter now. "It's going to be troublesome to see each other after this week, but I really hope we can find something." "I hope it too, but what bothers me the most is, what to do, when my mothers finds out, should I just tell her about it? And hope she accepts it?" "I don't know, I think that is your decision, but if u decide to tell her, I'm going with u." The strawberry-head nodded (A/N; Oh I LOVE strawberries JAM JAM JAM!!)

Sensei entered his chalet, and saw the boys sitting in each others arms. "hey… didn't I say; no cuddling?"

Then he saw they both had fallen asleep. He sighed, and covered them with their cheats. 'I think they can sleep in the same bed this night, it IS their last after all…, en it doesn't look like they are planning something…'

He sighed again, and turned red as he again saw that night in front of his eyes. It WAS a shock… He didn't really expected to see that… 'oh god… I need to get it out of my head!'

--

Satoshi opened his eyes, as he fell the bed sink. "hmm?" "gomen Satoshi…I needed to go to the bathroom." "Iiee.. It's nothing." He smiled, and Daisuke crawled next to Satoshi again.

"What about if we take a lil walk?" The bleunette asked. Daisuke nodded, and they both walked outside.

Once outside Daisuke lay his left arm around Satoshi's waist, and his head on the others shoulder.

"oh look!" Daisuke suddenly sais pointing to the lil lake that is at the side of the forest, just inside of the property.

The bleunette smiles. "it indeed is." Suddenly Daisuke got an idea. "Let's swim!" Satoshi gazed at his lover, and smiled. "actually, that's an pretty good idea."

They started to run towards the lake, took of their PJ's as they were on the side, and then jumped into the water.

"brrr cold!" said Daisuke shaking, and Satoshi hugged him. He placed a kiss on the others lips, and hugged him tighter, noticing the Ruby-head had a problem.

Satoshi snickered, which made Daisuke blush. "should I take care of it?" the bleunette asked teasing, making Daisuke blush even more.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LIME (no lemon… )


	9. LIME part 1

"brrr cold!" said Daisuke shaking, and Satoshi hugged him. He placed a kiss on the others lips, and hugged him tighter, noticing the Ruby-head had a problem.

Satoshi snickered, which made Daisuke blush. "should I take care of it?" the bleunette asked teasing, making Daisuke blush even more.

--

The bleunette lowered his hand slowly, touching Daisuke's member flesh to flesh (A/N: they pulled out their PJ's before jumping in the lake rmbr?)

A load gasped escaped Daisuke's mouth, making Satoshi smirk, and softly squeeze the others member. Again the red-head gasped, and almost moaned, but he could just in time remember that there were 2 chalets not far from them, and it happened to be the ones of the Harada-sisters, and the one of Takeshi (who slept alone cuz he asked too).

Satoshi started to stroke the others member, softly playing with it, making the other gasp, and moan silently. Until the red-head came, he then couldn't hold in his moan, and Satoshi immediately kissed the boy, to catch the sound.

But it was too late. The lights in Takeshi's chalet went on.

"OH SHIT! What do we do now?!" asked Daisuke. "dive?" "and our clothes." "oh… I totally forgot about them…, maybe we can pretent to just be swimming." Said Satoshi, swimming a little away from his boyfriend. The red-head nodded, and too, started to swim a lil.

Takeshi walked outside his chalet with his camera, and light. "who is there?" then he heard sounds in the lake, and putted his camera on. He walked to the lake, and suddenly saw Daisuke coming above the water.

"Daisuke?! WTH… What are u doing?" "swimming…" "righ… uuuh.. I heard a noice, have u seen something?"

The red-head shook his head. Suddenly Satoshi appeared next to him. "Satoshi?!" the reporter asked. "u're here too?" The bleunette nodded, and the reporters head lit up.

**+uh-ow+**

+Dark… what?+

**+I don't like his grin… he looks like he would look if he would caught me… which will never happen btw…"**

Daisuke looked up, and indeed saw that Takeshi was grinning. "what are u grinning about?" Satoshi, who noticed it too, asked. "soo…" Takeshi said, still grinning evil. "…it is true what Riku told me." Daisuke's eyes widened.

+OMG SHE TOLD HIM!+

**+seems like it…+**

"so.. what if it is… It's not forbidden is it?" Daisuke gazed at Satoshi who had just spoken. (A/N: bents the holy Satoshi has just spoken bents bents) "no it's not forbidden. But OMG…" Takeshi pointed his camera to the two boys. "can u kiss." Daisuke gazed at his best friend now. "WTH TAKESHI!" the reporter snickered. "whaattt…? If u are a couple, then u kiss right?"

The red-head flushed. "we'll kiss…" Satoshi said. "if u turn out the camera, and lay it on the ground, directed to the other side." Takeshi gaped. "but I wanted to film it." "and we don't want you to film it…"

The reporter sighed and did as he was told, then he looked at the two boys as Satoshi moved closer to Daisuke. They could both stand in the water, so Satoshi could easily lay his arms around Daisuke's waist to pull him closer.

The gap between them closed, as their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Daisuke immediately forget about Takeshi being there, as Satoshi rubbed his tongue over his bottom lip.

The red-head gladly opened his mouth, letting Satoshi explore every inch of it.

After a few minutes they broke apart, and Satoshi looked at Takeshi, who was gazing at them both.

"first…" the reporter said. "I wanted to ask what that sound was I heard… but now I don't really know or I want to find out, even if I have my own thoughts of what it might have been." He smirked evily and then turned around, picking up his camera.

"I think… I'll leave u two alone, so u can do what u want. Bye bye."

And gone was Takeshi.


	10. THE END! lime prt 2

"I think… I'll leave u two alone, so u can do what u want. Bye bye."

And gone was Takeshi.

--

Satoshi looked at the red-head, and again captured the other's lips. Rubbing his tongue over Daisuke's bottom lip, he asked for entrance, which was of course granted to him.

Daisuke slowly pushed Satoshi against the side of the lake, and then pushed himself closer to the bleunette. "pretty cold in the lake heh?" Daisuke said in the kiss. He souflty touched Satoshi's member, making the bleunette gasp. "U've gained a lot af self confidence didn't u Daisuke?" Satoshi said, kissing the younger's neck.

He softly sucked on the skin, making Daisuke moan silently.

Then they saw a small bundle of light, shining over the lake, stopping at their clothes.

"oh no... not again…" Sensei gazed at the PJ's and started to search the lake. After a few minutes he finally found them, they were hiding behind a big rock that lay at the side of the lake.

"oh god… did he see us?" Daisuke flustered. It was pretty cold above the water, well especially because they were naked.

"Daisuke! Satoshi! Come from behind that rock." "yup, he has seen us." Satoshi said, as he slowly stood up, covering himself. Daisuke immediately did the same.

Sensei sighed, and walked to them with their PJ's. "put them on." He said, and he turned around.

When both boys were dressed they walked in front of Sensei. "what did I say about cuddling up?" Sensei asked. "that we couldn't´…but we weren't cuddling…" Sensei sweatdropped. "we were just swimming, sensei." Satoshi said, taking Daisuke's hand in his.

Sensei looked at them with small eyes, he didn't really believed it, but he didn't want to know what else they probably were doing.

"okay then, now go back to the chalet, and stay there, I'm doing my tour." Both boys nodded and headed for the chalet. Luckily sensei was the only teacher awake, so they could crawl into the same bed, just as they were never gone out.

--MORNING DAY 5: LAST DAY--

"okay everyone, go on your places on the bus… I want you to sit with your partners, only one difference. Takeshi, ur moving to Daisuke and Satoshi place, Satoshi, Daisuke, ur sitting on Takeshi's place in front of the other teachers."

The trip home was long, and boring, cuz they couldn't cuddle up (damn people!!). Daisuke gazed at Satoshi with sad eyes. "don't worry Daisuke… We'll find a way."

THE END !!

A/N: camping week is out  but maybe, I'll make a story that follows on it, I don't know yes… first, I want to add some more chapters on my love…


	11. NOTE

Hej

Because some people asked for a sequel, I'll write one, it'll be named **secrets revealed**, and momentally I'm just gaining some ideas. I already have some, but more ideas are always welcome.(this doesn't mean I'll automatically use them…)

I'll see when I can start writing, but first I want to write more chapters for my love… (read it too? )

Of course u can send ideas for my love too

U can send your to rauwrtsch.at.hot...(this isn't my normal email address, and I don't use it on msn either, I only use this one for fanficton)

Baba Xx


End file.
